


Try, Try, Try

by JJ1564



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, POV Dean, Protective Dean Winchester, Sad Dean, Season/Series 12, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 17:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10904472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JJ1564/pseuds/JJ1564
Summary: As Dean stands by the locked Bunker door, he thinks of all the ways he can try to fix this. He’s got to try - for Sammy.





	Try, Try, Try

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE NOTE  
> Set immediately after Ketch leaves and locks them in the Bunker at the end of episode 12.21 There’s Something About Mary, so contains major spoilers.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own the characters and will not profit from this fiction.

I tried the Bunker door after that son-of-a-bitch Ketch left, although I knew it was fucking pointless. I was frozen for a moment, too angry and frustrated to move.

Yeah, we’ve been up shitcreek before, but being entombed in our home with Spanish-Inquisition-Spice, knowing her fellow Brits killed Eileen and countless other hunters, well, this is shitcreek with no fucking paddles.

And those bastards have brainwashed mom; I tried to get through to her, but there was nothing but blankness in her eyes.

I’m gonna try to get out via the garage, or the secret passageway. I hope those BMoL asswipes don’t know about it. I gotta try. I gotta fix this. I can’t watch Sammy slowly die. I’ll try praying to Cas. To Chuck. To Amara.

Fuck, I’ll even beg Crowley for help; I’d never beg for my life, but I damn well will for Sammy’s.

I gotta try.


End file.
